Your Song
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: Sometimes it's the simple things like music that brings people closer together, especially when the songs stir something deep inside. Jate.
1. This One's For You

**This is just a one-shot that came to me when I was watching An American Tale: Feivel Goes West. So anyone who has seen that film might recognise Kate's song. I don't own either. Linda Rondstadt sings Kate's song, and Jack's song belongs to Elton John. I don't own anything, except Sun's pretty flower. Happy Xmas!**

Their time on the island had reached its peak of peace. For three weeks, their key focus had been surviving. No one had been injured, kidnapped, and there was no sight or sound of the monster that lurked in the jungle. People weren't arguing, even Sawyer had calmed down considerably. It was almost...normal, or at least, as normal as it could be. Jack still had a lot to do in his reluctant position as leader, but he, for once, had a rare day when there was simply nothing to be done. He had delivered the water earlier than usual to the people still on the beach, and decided to look for Kate.

Kate. She was always the first person he saw in a crowd. She naturally stood out to him with her rich dark hair and her sparkling eyes that were always pleased to see him, even when she was mad at him. He definately cared for her, that much was obvious to her, but finding a way to tell her was impossible for him.

She wasn't at the beach. She hadn't been at the caves. She wasn't at the hatch either. Eventually he ended up at Sun and Kate's garden, wondering why he hadn't looked there first. She wasn't there either though, but Sun was tending to some flowers she had planted a week ago that were growing spectacularly.

"Good morning, Jack." She said as he approached.

"Morning, Sun." He smiled back, leaning to see the plants. "They're growing well." He observed.

"I am glad these ones did." She said proudly. "Kate was complaining that there was no colour to the garden, so I found these to cheer her up a bit." Jack smiled at the idea, but quickly covered it up, but not before Sun could give him that certain look that everyone had been given him when he was thinking of Kate, that look that told them that they knew. "By tomorrow this bud would have opened, and it will either be red or a very bright pink."

Jack nodded. "Speaking of Kate, have you seen her at all today?" He asked casually.

"I knew you would be looking for her." Sun told him with a sly smile on her face that he had also seen on the faces of the other survivors recently. "You always are looking for her."

"I ... uh...just needed..to speak to her about something." He explained. Did he? Or did he just want someone to spend a free day with?

"Yes, I should think you do." She said, the way a mother would expect a child to apologize for doing wrong. She smiled afterwards though, and pointed off the path. "She went to find some more seeds in that direction."

"Thanks." He said, before standing up and following the path.

"Jack?" Sun called after him. He turned around to face her. "You need to tell her." He wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"Excuse me?" He asked her.

"You need to tell Kate." She repeated. "Before she loses faith."

Jack gave a nervous laugh. "Loses faith in what?"

Sun smiled. "In love." Then she went back to her planting.

Jack bit his lip for a moment, and then walked away in the direction that Sun had pointed.

He had been walking for about ten minutes, when he heard a sound coming from the other side of some bushes. It wasn't a sound he had heard before in the jungle - it was someone singing. The voice was beautiful. Who's was it? More importantly, who would be out in the jungle this far on their own. Then he stopped and smiled to himself, who else would it be? It had to be Kate. He listened to the voice.

_"I lose my way, no one cares.  
The words I say, no one hears.  
My life it seems, is a world of dreams.  
Deep in the night, you'll find me.  
Dream and you're right beside me.  
Stay if you will stay, we'll dream the night away."_

He couldn't help it anymore, and moved quietly to where he could see her. Standing beside a tree, he watched her as she sat with her back against a rock while she seperated different seeds into different piles on the floor. She had her head down, so she wouldn't see him. The smile on her lips was one of content, like she was thinking of something, or someone, that made her really happy.

_"Dreams to dream, in the dark of the night.  
When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right.  
I can see so far in my dreams,  
I'll follow my dreams,  
Until they come true._

_Come with me, you will see what I mean.  
There's a world inside no one else ever sees.  
You will go, so far in my dreams,  
Somewhere in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true._

There is a star, waiting to guide us.  
Shining inside us, when we close our eyes.  
Don't let go, if you stay close to me,  
In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see.  
Dreams to dream, as near as can be.  
Inside you and me, that always come true,  
Inside you and me, that always come ... - JACK?"

Jack jerked out of his trance of watching her and realised that she had caught him starting. He shifted awkwardly, and she looked at her hands. "Umm...hey." He said, unsure of what to say. This reminded him of the time he had caught her in the shower. Yeah, that was a memory that he liked, seeing her and knowing that all there was between them was a towel and beneath was...Stop it, Jack! He chided himself.

"Hey." She replied, with a smile that took all the awkwardness out of the situation. She patted the ground beside her, and invited him to sit down next to her. He walked over, setting down his bag, and crossed his legs, subconsciously mimicking her own sitting position. "Did, uh...did you hear that?" She asked, meaning her song.

Jack looked down and nodded with a shy smile. "Yeah." He answered.

"All of it?" She asked, and he nodded again. She laughed nervously which started him off laughing as well. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that." She said. "It probably sounded like a cat drowning."

"What are you talking about?" He said. "That was amazing. I've heard bands that sound more like drowing cats then what I just heard."

Blushing. Kate was blushing. More importantly, he had been the one to make her blush. "It's just something my Mom used to sing, and it stuck with me." She explained. "I don't know what made me think of it, but hey, thats life for you."

"Yeah." He agreed. "I remember when my Mom had the radio on in the kitchen, and her favourite song would come on and she would dance around while she was making the dinner. I don't even know what song it was, but I can remember how happy she was when it came on." He smiled at the memory, then turned to face Kate. "Have you ever done that? Danced around the kitchen to one special song?"

"I've never danced around the kitchen." She admitted. "But there always was this one song that could always make me smile when I was feeling down. Since the first time I heard it, I think I listened to it everyday for twelve. Even when I was on the run, I would hear it on radios and car stereos, and it would just make everything alright again." She was looking down in her lap, playing with her fingers as she always did when she was talking about her past. "Kinda wish I could listen to it now." She said sadly, but smiling softly when she looked up again.

"What song was it?" Jack asked quietly.

She shook her head, starting to laugh again. "No, it's a silly song." She said. "A guilty pleasure."

Jack grinned. "Oh come on, we all have those."

Kate smiled at him. "I'm still not telling you." She said playfully.

"But if you don't tell me, then I can't sing it to you." He told her. She looked at him strangely, a soft smile that wasn't concealing a laugh, rather a look of wonder.

"You sing?" She asked.

"If I have a reason to." He told her. She looked away again laughing silently with that real smile of hers that made him smile as well. "If you don't tell me then I'll have to sing a random one that makes me think of you and it will probably be one you hate." He reasoned, but realised his mistake, and Kate had picked up on it. He admitted that there was songs that made him think of her.

"You know what," She started. "Unless its something like 'Barbie Girl' I think I'm more intrigued by the random selection." She teased. Anyone who could see them would complain that they were flirting again, but to them, it was just conversation.

This time, it was Jack's turn to blush.

"Come on, Jack. You heard me singing." She told him. "It's only gentlemanly to return the favour."

He laughed. "It won't be a favour." He assured her. "It will be a disaster."

"I don't care." She said stubbornly. "I want to hear this song of yours."

Jack wondered if he should, but then realised she was either going to laugh at him, or with him. Either way, she was going to smile in some way, so he took a deep breath, and picked the only song that he knew all the words to, the song that reminded him of Kate.

"_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide.  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did.  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live._

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no.  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show.  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do.  
My gift is my song yeah, and this one's for you."_

Jack stopped for a moment, and to his surprise, Kate picked up his hand on one of hers. Smiling at her, he saw that she was looking at him in a way she never had before, and he liked it. "Don't stop now." She said to him sweetly.

_"And you can tell everybody, this is your song.  
It may be quite simple but, now that it's done.  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,  
That I put down in words,  
How wonderful life is, while you're in the world._

I sat on the roof, and kicked off the moss.  
Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross.  
But the sun's been quite kind, while I wrote this song.  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on."

Jack raised his eyes to look at her when he sung that line, and something stirred inside of them both, Kate realising why he was singing this song. Their eyes remained locked together, neither wanting to look away.

_"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do,  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue.  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen._

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song.  
It may be quite simple but, now thats its done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,  
That I put down in words,  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world."_

As he finished, he realised how close they were. Their bodies were touching, their hands still entwined and their lips only millimeters apart. The last part of his song, Kate could feel on her skin. "Jack..." She began, and looked directly at him. He thought for a moment that she was going to stop this where it was, but to his surprise, when she continued speaking it wasn't bad news. "That song that made me feel better all the time..."

He nodded gently. "You going to tell me what it is?" He asked with a smile.

She shook her head, and released her hand so that it was on the back of his neck, her fingers tracing over his skin. "I don't need to." She told him. "You just sang it to me."

Of the biggest coincidences in the world, Jack's luck with that song had to be climbing the charts. He didn't have much time to think on this though, as their lips met. It wasn't their first kiss, but this one wasn't as needy as it had been before. It was slow, passionate, loving, controlled. Everything they wanted it to be. When they eventually came up for air, Jack's heart was thumping in his chest, dreading this moment. He knew what happened last time, and didn't open his eyes scared to see what might happen.

"Jack?" But when her voice came, he could still feel it on his lips.

He opened his eyes to be met with hers. He smiled. "You're not running away?" He asked her, also thankful that this time they had kissed, she hadn't backed away looking at him with regret and left him. This time, she had stayed.

She shook her head. "Not this time." She told him, and kissed him again. "Thank you."

"For what."

"For giving me my faith back." She said, "My faith in love."

Smiling, remembering what Sun had said, Jack kissed her again, and again, until they both knew that they had to return to camp. This time, they came back hand in hand, and the stares they were getting were ignored. The other survivors knew that both their leaders would be happy now that they finally had each other. Yet they had each other all along, it was just letting the other know that was the difficult part.


	2. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**I had to a sequal to this because of all the lovely reviews from you all. :D So if it's a disaster, on your own heads be it! Only joking. This idea came from my own real life experience a few days ago, so it's going to be interesting to see what you all think of this on the romance factor! Hope you all had a lovely Xmas!**

Walking back into camp, Jack and Kate were met with catcalls, cheers, and whistles at their joined hands. The sun was just setting, and they had finally decided to return to camp because of their growing hunger that hadn't been tended to since that morning. Jack was willing to go hungry for a while longer, despite being a doctor, but then he had learned that Kate hadn't eaten that morning, and had skipped dinner the previous night, so he had insisted that they go back to eat. Jack went over to the boar that was over the fire, and Locke, who had been preparing it, gave him a portion, and Jack picked up some fruit for Kate, remembering that she was a vegetarian.

Just about to go back over to where Kate had sat down, he nearly walked directly into Sun, who was looking at him with a curious smile.

"I take it Kate has her faith back?" She asked him, looking over to where Claire was hugging Kate and talking away excitedly with the baby Aaron in her arms.

Jack smiled from looking at Kate. He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. Kate felt his eyes bearing into her and looked in his direction. Their eyes met and she smiled that special smile that only passed her lips when she was looking at him. "Yeah, she's got it back." He told Sun after a few seconds.

"Then go and make sure she doesn't lose it." Sun said, giving him a gentle push in Kate's direction.

"Thanks Sun." Jack said to her.

"It was no trouble." She waved off. "Somebody had to do it, otherwise it never would have been done."

Jack smirked as he walked back over to Kate. Of all the people to set the pair up, he had suspected that it would have been Charlie and Hurley. He saw the pair discussing something with that playful/dangerous look on their faces, and glancing from Kate to Jack and back again. Jack gulped, and before he could make eye contact with either of them, he went to sit beside Kate and handed her the fruit.

"Thanks." She said, taking a bit into the guava and then smiling. "Hey, look..." She said, holding it up to him. "Guava."

He laughed at the memory, and Claire suddenly exclaimed. "Uh oh."

"What?" Both Jack and Kate asked.

Claire was looking over thier shoulders. "Charlie and Hurley are coming this way, and they look like they're up to something."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "When are they not up to something?"

Claire let out a laugh. "Good point. Anyway," She stood up. "I'll leave you guys to it."

Jack almost begged Claire not to leave them with Charlie and Hurley, but decided that he was man enough to survive them - maybe. Hurley sat down beside Kate, and Charlie on Jack's other side.

"Hello boys." Kate said to them, carrying on with her dinner as if none of this phased her.

"Men." Charlie corrected.

"Boys will be boys, and so will a lot of middle aged men." She recited. "The first rule of womanhood."

"There's rules?" Hurley asked.

"Middle aged?" Charlie said.

Jack laughed.

"Anyway, we need to talk." Charlie said.

"We do?" Jack asked.

"About what?" Kate continued.

"About you guys." Hurley said.

Kate looked at Jack and laughed. They had clearly rehursed this conversation. She winked at him, and Jack suddenly felt at ease. Kate winking was like Charlie and Hurley talking - they had a plan in mind, and someone was going to get it. It wa sher way of saying, _Just go along with me. _Jack raised his eyebrows slightly in an answer and she shot him an assuring look.

"What about us?" Kate asked.

"Dudes, do you even have to ask?" Hurley exclaimed. "No one's seen either of you all day, and now you come back from the jungle of mystery holding hands. What happened out there?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Kate asked curiously.

"Hell yeah."

"Positive?"

"Just tell us."

"Ok..." She said, taking a deep breath. "We found a spaceship."

The look on Charlie and Hurley's faces was a classic, and Jack fought to keep a straight face.

"Ok, we might be immature..." Charlie began, "But we're not stupid."

"If that's the case then why can't you figure out for yourself what happened?"

Snap. That was her plan, to turn it back around on them. Jack let out his laugh. Kate 1, Charlie and Hurley 0.

"We know what happened." He said. "We just need to hear it from you."

"Yeah," Hurley seconded, "Are you, like, together now?"

"Together?" Jack asked, decided that he wasn't going to let Kate have all the fun.

"Yeah, you know, like hugging, and kissing, and...well...other stuff, all the time." Charlie said awkwardly.

"Why would you want to know that, Charlie?" Jack asked.

"So we can celebrate of course!" He said exasperated. Jack and Kate looked to each other and then back at Charlie. "Come on, you two, for near enough four months now everyone has been waiting for you to get over yourselves and just kiss each other."

"I'll second that!" Hurley said.

"I'll third it."

"I'll forth!"

"I'll fifth."

They turned to see that Michael, Claire and Sayid all standing behind them with their arms folded playfully. Charlie looked pleased with himself. "Motion passed." He said professionally. "Go on." He encouraged.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"Go on, do it already!"

Kate looked at Jack and then at everyone else. "Charlie, what is it that you want us to do, exactly?" She asked him nervously, taking another bite of her guava.

"Kiss!" He said. "The motion's been passed, you have to do it."

"But we already have." Kate said with a laugh.

"It doesn't count," Hurley said. "You need to do it infront of everyone."

"What?" They both said laughing.

Michael crouched down level with the others. "Guys, we're going to be completely honest with you. If you kiss infront of everyone else, then we've lost or won our bets."

"Bets?" Kate asked, suddenly quite shocked at what was going on. "You've been taking bets on us?"

He trailed off for a moment. "Well...yeah, I guess you could say that."

"What exactly do these bets involve?" She asked him.

"It depends on who starts the kiss." Claire said. "But no matter who starts it, just doing it will mean that we've all won against Sawyer."

"So unless we're going to have to follow you all night to see." Charlie told them.

"And if we don't?" Kate asked playfully.

They all glared at the couple. "Guys, we need the stuff from Sawyer, so we all have to see it."

Jack and Kate looked at each other and shook their heads helplessly. "You think we can take them?" She asked him, and catching her idea, Jack nodded. Kate turned to the others. "Seeing as you've already got so many bets, we'll try another one shall we?"

"It depends what it is." Sayid said.

"If me and Jack can go the whole night without kissing, then we get half of the goods from Sawyer. If we do, then you get to keep it." She reasoned.

The others seemed to confir for a moment, and they both knew that this would involve them trying all night to get them to kiss. They turned back to the others and found them starting ready.

"Ok, you've got a deal."

* * *

"How long has it been?" Kate asked.

Jack looked at the watch that amazingly still worked. "An hour." He told her with a sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"I hope not, but yeah."

"How long do you think we need to pull this off for before we can go to sleep?" She asked him again.

"Without one of them following us?" He joked. "Another four, maybe five hours."

Kate sighed. They were sitting as part of the larger group around the larger campfire at the caves. So far, an hour had passed since their deal with the others, and they had to try not to kiss all night. Only, after their session in the jungle earlier, that was harder than they thought it would be. For the past roughly eight hours, they had been kissing either passionately or lightly every thirty seconds. The fact that they had gone an hour was already amazing, but it was already too much for them both to stand.

"Any chance of them not seeing?" She asked, and chewed on the skin around her nails - again.

"Judging from the fact that they're all watching us like hawks, no. And will you stop that," He said, reaching over and taking her fingers out of her mouth. "You're going to start it bleeding again."

Kate smiled at how caring he was, and tapped him lightly on the arm. "Yes, doctor." She teased, then started fidgetting again.

"Anyone would think you've got ants in your pants, Kate." Jack laughed.

"I can't help it." She protested. "I just can't get comfortable with all these tiny stones on the ground." Even though Jack was at the caves, the beach was much more comfortable to sit down on. Sand fleas or no sand fleas, they were better than sharp rocks.

Jack moved a little, and motioned with his head. "Come here." She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled. "We only agreed to not kissing." He reminded her, and she moved over. She sat between his legs on the branch he was sitting on, and leaned back against him. She was still uncomfortable and so he slid down onto the ground behind her, so that her back was pressed against his chest and she could rest her head against his shoulder. He put his arms around her stomach, his fingers trailing over the small area of exposed skin subconsiously. Kate sighed with content.

"Hey, Kate!" Charlie called over from where he was sitting beside Claire. "Comfy?"

She raised her head a fraction and called back: "Extremely.", and then leaned back as far as she could, curling up to Jack and enjoying the warmth that his body radiated. "Jack?" She asked, not looking away from the roaring fire before them.

"Yeah?" He whispered, his lips so close to her ear that he needn't speak any louder.

"This is nice, isn't it?" She said softly.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed. "You know what would be nicer?"

"What's that?"

"Not having everyone stare at us, and being able to be on our own."

She nodded, agreeing. "Let's just give in." She suggested. "We've lasted an hour already, I mean, thats pretty good, right?"

"I suppose so." He said after a few seconds, and despite the others, leaned down to kiss her. Their lips were just about to touch when Charlie called out and made them pull away. It would have been a lucky timing, as no one had been looking.

"ISLAND KARAOKE!" He called out, grabbing his guitar from the ground and looking around. "Come on guys, lets get this party started. Choose a song, and lets get going. Who's volunteering first?"

When no one rose to the occassion, Charlie started to sing "You All Everybody," In which case several people put up their hands. A guy called Gavin who really couldn't sing to save his life sang Robbie Williams' - Let Me Entertain You, and forgot the words halfway through, and a young woman named Holly sung a song that no one had ever heard of besides Charlie. Claire and Shannon dragged an unwilling Kate into it with them and they tried their best to sing "Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves", and between them managed to know all of the lyrics, Kate shyly showing off her voice on a part that only she knew. Hurley did his favourite James Brown cover, "I Feel Good", much to everyone's amusement. Eventually, no one came forward anymore.

"Come on everyone." Charlie encouraged. He looked around the crowd and grinned evilly. "Jack!"

All eyes fell on Jack, and people started to encourage him. He was about to look to Kate for back up, but instead she joined in with the others. "Go on, Jack, you can sing." She said, and gave him that special smile.

He couldn't refuse then. "I...uh...I dunno what to sing." He admitted, and Kate smiled again.

"Something nice." She said.

He nodded, and went over to Charlie, whispering in his ear rather than shouting out his choice like everyone else, before sitting back beside Kate and getting comfortably back into the position they were in before. Charlie started playing the tune as best he could on his guitar, a smile on his face from hoping that his plan was working. Charlie looked at Claire who smiled back at him. Jack smiled shyly, and started singing.

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure _

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"_

Kate was looking up at him as he sang, listening to his voice and marvelling at how simply by speaking such words he could make her feel so safe, so loved. He wasn't looking at her, but instead staring into the fire, and even with the firelight casting a glow on his face, she could see that he was going bright red from the embarrassment of singing infront of the rest of the camp. Across the group, Sawyer was getting a good kick out of Jack's unease, but neither Kate nor Jack noticed, only Shannon, who dug her elbow into his ribs roughly to make him stop. Everyone wanted the pair to be happy, except Sawyer, who just wanted to tease them. Kate reached up and latched hers and Jack's hands together ontop of her stomach.

_"Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever _

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing "_

Jack looked down at her, not taking his eyes off her for a second. Slowly, the others realised that this was how it had happened earlier that day - with a song. The pair were obviously so in love, and it was good to see them together finally.

_"I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time _

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing"

Jack finished, and a few people clapped while Kate's hand wandered to his cheek, and then through his stubbled hair. He could see the faint traces of unshed tears in her eyes while she smiled at him. Even though the whole camp had fallen quiet and everyone had their eyes on the new couple, Jack and Kate only had eyes for each other, oblivious to the stares around them.

"How do you do that to me?" Kate asked quietly with a soft laugh.

Jack shrugged innocently. "It's a gift."

Kate smiled again, and Jack leaned his head down towards her. Charlie interrupted the moment again.

"And the bet is won guys!" He yelled out.

"Shut up, Charlie!" Came the returning call from half the camp, even Sawyer contributed to keeping Charlie quiet with a well placed: "Put a sock in it you MTV reject!". Claire nudged Charlie. "Let them have their moment, Charlie."

Hearing Claire's comment, Jack and Kate turned back to each other and smiled before leaning forward, yet again, and finally getting their kiss. Waiting for it for over an hour made it all the more worthwhile, and as their lips met again and again, they got cheers from the entire camp. If there were champagne on the island, corks would have shot out of the bottles and party streamers and glitter would fall from the air.

Then Locke and another survivor walked into the clearing.

"Jack, Kate, it's your shift."

"I completely forgot about that." Jack said airily. He remembered Locke telling him that their shift was being bumped until overnight so that someone else could do something for someone, and then when Jack realised that he would be spending the evening with Kate alone in the hatch, his train of thought had disappeared and he hadn't listened to another word Locke had said for the next ten minutes.

"What are we going to do for six hours?" Kate said tiredly as they climbed to their feet and grabbed their bags.

"Don't worry, Freckles, I'm sure the Doc has somethin' in mind." Sawyer called over, and as a result was bombarded with several sticks off the ground and got another dig in the ribgs from Shannon. "Goddamn it, Barbie, d'you gotta keep on doing that?" He moaned at her. "They're made of bone not steel."

"That's not the same for your head." Shannon teased back.

Jack sighed, and turned to Kate, taking her hand. "Come on, lets go." He said, and together they walked away from the camp towards the hatch.

A/N: Shall I end it here or add another chapter?


	3. Bed Of Roses

**Ok, you demanded it, here's the new chapter! Just tell me when to stop, because as this fic is song-based, a song will feature in every chapter, so tell me when to stop when it gets boring and repetitive and whatnot. Then again, I might run out of songs before then hehe.  
xxx**

Their walk to the hatch as quiet at first, and then for no apparent reason, Kate started to laugh softly. Jack looked at her with a strange curiosity, and she caught his gaze shyly before laughing again. "You're not laughing at my singing are you?" Jack asked, feinging being offended, but it didn't work at all.

"Not at all," Kate said, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. "I was just wondering, thats all." She said.

"And what was my beautiful girl wondering?" Jack asked.

Kate smiled at being called his beautiful girl. She couldn't remember a man ever saying something like that to her and meaning it, without being drunk. "What _are _we going to do for six hours?" She asked.

Jack laughed along with her. "Well, I'm sure we'll think of something." He said, trailing off a little.

"I would have thought that you'd still be too tired from this afternoon." Kate teased.

"What? Me? No, I'm full of life." He said, and Kate giggled at the idea. "Besides, there are other things we could do for six hours should you get bored of me."

"Such as?" Kate intrigued.

"Well, there's board games...cards...the music. I've always wondered what music there was down there."

"You're having quite a musical day, Doctor Shephard." Kate teased. "Two songs in one day...and now there's more?"

"You can talk." He reminded. "At least I didn't make you sing infront of the whole camp!"

"That wasn't my idea." She defended.

"No, but you encouraged it." He told her. "You know I can't say no to you."

"You can't?" She said playfully. "Hmm...I'll have to bear that in mind."

"Within reason." He added to the end of his previous sentance, and she pretended to be out of luck and snapped her fingers with a well placed "damn!".

Kate smiled again. "I don't like singing on my own." She explained, going back to the previous conversation. "Well, at least, not infront of other people."

"How come?" Jack asked. "You've got a great voice."

"Stage fright." She said, slightly ashamed.

"What?" Jack said with a laugh. "You, of all people, get stage fright?"

She hit him lightly on the arm, and nodded. "Yeah, I get stage fright." She admitted again. "With good reason."

"What's that?" He enquired.

"I'll leave that story for another day." She said. "It's too embarrassing for me to tell when I'm sober."

Jack copied her phrase from a few moments ago. "Hmm...I'll have to bear that in mind."

They both laughed and continued their walk to the hatch. It was getting colder in the night air, even though they were deep in the jungle, and Kate shuddered against him just as they reached the hatch. Jack shut the door behind them, and for once, realised that it was just as cold inside as it was outside, only the first thing Kate did, was brush against the wall, which was like sitting on a ceramic toilet seat in the middle of winter.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed, backing away from the wall and into Jack's chest.

"Cold?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling against her neck. She could feel his breath warm against her chilled skin.

"Extremely." She said through an exhale.

Jack's lips reached a sensitive patch of skin between her shoulder and her neck, and she let out a small moan. She turned around to face him and their lips met hungrily, a clash of tongues both fighting for domination.

And then the alarm sounded.

Groaning with frustration, they both pulled away, and went into the room where the button needed to be pressed. Jack entered the numbers, systematically on memory now, and pressed 'execute'. They both knew that he hated doing it still, but he did it anyway. He leaned back on the chair with a heavy sigh, and she knew that he had, again, considered not pressing it. It was just that little voice in the back of his head that told him to, and he always listened to it at the last minute. Kate knew that one day he might not, and she was a little scared of what that might mean for them, and for everyone else. Anything, or nothing could happen.

Walking behind him, she put her hands on his shoulders and gently rubbed them. "You're worried." She declared, and he could hear the worry spreading to her own voice.

He let himself smile at her compassion. "One day, I won't be so lucky." He voiced his thoughts aloud, unashamed to bear them to Kate.

"What do you mean?" She asked, letting her fingers rub comforting circles in his shoulders and the base of his neck.

"It's only a matter of time before I fail again." He explained. "My father was right, I don't have what it takes when I fail." His voice took an empty tone, and the playful Jack from a few minutes ago had disappeared. That's why she had learned to hate pressing the button as well, because it seemed to suck the very soul out of Jack.

"That's not true, Jack." She assured him.

"What if it's you next time?" He asked, as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her cheek rested atop his head. "What if it's you I fail next?"

"Jack, nothing you do will ever make me feel failed by you." She promised, kissing his short stubbly hair. His hands covered her own on her elbows.

"It's a dangerous place here." He reminded her. "Everytime I hear someone shouting my name, I'm scared that something's happened to you." He was finally pouring his heart out to her about his secret fear, and, again, she wasn't running. "Everyday I wake up and have to convince myself that today's not going to be the day that you get hurt." He admitted.

Kate was silent for a while, but then turned the chair around so that she was facing him. She lifted his bowed head to meet her eyes, and kissed him. "Jack," She began softly. "If anything happened to me here, I'd trust you to make it all better. I don't have much faith left, but you've given it back to me, so I have faith in you."

Jack accepted her kiss, and held her tightly. Then she pulled away, going over to the other side of the room where there were shelves and shelves of records and CD's.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, and Kate only smiled back at him with the irressistable smile.

"You said you wanted to look at the music down here." She reminded him. "What shall we listen to."

Jack laughed at how easily she could bring him out of a depressed mood. "I don't mind. You pick something." He told her.

"Anything?" She asked daringly.

"As long as it's not some sort of rap then that's fine." He said, and Kate laughed.

"Not a gangster man?" She teased.

"I'm a doctor, not a hitman." He laughed.

Kate was silent as she looked through all the albums. A few she took from the shelf, and read through the track listings, before replacing them on the shelf. Then she very nearly squealed with excitement when she found one.

"Kate, what the hell was that sound?" Jack asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

She simply grinned at him. "I haven't heard this album since I was about 12." She told him. "It's my favourite."

"I thought 'Your Song' was your favourite?" He checked.

"My favourite song. This is my favourite album." She said, holding up the case to 'Keep The Faith' by Bon Jovi.

"Never figured you for a Bon Jovi fan." He said, looking at her with a strange fascination. "Then again, I never figured you for an Elton John fan either."

She hit play, and went back over to Jack, who pulled her into his lap and kissed her again. "What shall we do now?" He asked.

"Let's play a game." She suggested.

"What kind of game?"

Kate tried to think of something fun, but there was limited resources and limited games. Then she had an idea, and jumped off his lap, leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked, but he didn't get an answer. Sighing and shaking his head, he stared back at the timer. 100:58. They still had loads of time to kill. He let the lyrics to the first track on the CD surround him, and realised the significant meaning to them. It was playing on random, as he knew the CD from the one he had playing in his car back home, and even though Keep the Faith should have played after I Believe, the song Little Bit Of Soul came on instead, and he began to sing along with the lyrics once he realised what song it was.

_"Feeling down, misunderstood  
You know these times  
They aint looking so good  
When you're mad at the world and  
You feel like you're losing control  
What we all need to get by is  
A little bit of soul."_

A few minutes later, Kate reappared with her hands behind her back, and he stopped singing. "Pick a hand." She said, and he chose the right, which revealed a minature bottle of Vodka, just like those from the plane.

"Where-"

"I have my ways." She answered before he had even finished the question. "Come on, we're gonna play." She said, bringing Jack over to the couch-like chairs over to the side of the room. She sat cross legged opposite him and he followed suit.

"What are we playing?" He asked her.

"I never." She said sweetly.

"Oh god." Jack said dreadfully.

"You've played before?" She asked with a laugh.

"Once, in college, and I swore never again." He said, his cheeks turning bright red at the memory. Sawyer had been right, Kate realised, it was a college game.

"But, Jack..." She said sweetly. "You know you can't resist me..." She said, sucking up to him, and slowly he nodded.

"Alright, on your own head be it." He warned. "But you can go first."

It was the same she had used against Sawyer, but she was curious and had to know. "I never...wore pink." She said, almost expecting him to drink, but he didn't. Then he looked at her incredulously, and down at her top when she didn't drink. "It's not pink, it's purple."

"That's not purple, it's pink." He protested.

"Actually, the colour on the tag said Cranberry when I brought it." She pointed out.

"Fine." He surrendered, and looked sceptively at her for a moment. "I never...ate so much that I threw up."

Kate grinned and drank straight away. When Jack didn't, she laughed. "Come on, thats the best part about being a kid." She told him.

"I always got caught before." He told her, and she laughed devilishly.

"Yeah, I always got caught afterwards." They both laughed. "I never...watched Alias." She said, remembering overhearing a conversation on the beach between Jack and another survivor, who had seen every episode and apparently knew everything about the show.

Jack drank grudgingly. "A few times. I never, like set time aside for it or anything." He assured her.

"Whatever you say, Jack." She said, not believing him for a second.

"I never...jumped off a roof." He tried, and again, Kate drank. "I knew it. Action girl."

"I never...liked horror movies." She admitted, and Jack didn't drink either.

"Really?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Creeped me out too much."

"I never thought that french fries dipped in ice cream was gross."

Again, neither of them drank. "Finally!" Jack cried. "Someone else who likes it."

Kate stopped laughing, and listened intently to the song that had started playing, smiled, and Jack saw the expression on her face. He stood up and extended his hand.

"Dance with me." He said.

Kate smiled sheepishly. "I don't dance." She said.

"With me you do." He said, taking her hand and pulling her from the couch, abandoning their bottles of Vodka and leaning her into the centre of the room.

He took one of her hands, and rested the other securely on her waist, while her free hand lay on his shoulder. "I'm warning you, I'm not very good at this." She said, causing Jack to laugh a little.

_"Sitting here wasted and wounded, with this old piano.  
Trying hard to capture the moment, this morning I don't know.  
'Cause a bottle of vodka still lies in my head  
And some blonde gave me nightmares,  
I think that she's still in my bed.  
As I think about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead."_

Kate danced with the innocent ease that came from lack of confidence. Even though she insisted that she didn't dance, she did rather well, and Jack enjoyed having the reason to feel her body near to his. However, he didn't like the space of air between them, and moved so that his hands were settled on the small of her back, and instinctively, her arms went to his neck.

_"With an iron-clad fist, I wake up to french-kiss the morning,  
While a marching band keeps its own beat in my head while we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe,  
About love, the truth, what you mean to me, and the truth is...  
Baby you're all that I need."_

As the music seemed to quicked a little, Jack pulled Kate closer against him. Her head leaned against his chest as she held herself as close to him as she could get. With the space between them finally closed, Jack breathed her in, content with her in his arms.

_"I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep, on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is,  
Lay you down, on a bed of roses._

_I'm so far away, each step that I take's on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night to see through this pay phone.  
But I'd run out of time or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes,  
And whisper, 'baby it's probably true'."_

Kate realised that, again, Jack was singing along with the words, and she adjusted her arms so that they were holding him more tightly. How could something as simple as words make her feel so loved? But the answer to that was simple. They were Jack's words.

_"I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
Lay you down, in a bed of roses._

_Well the hotel bars hangover whiskey's gone dry,  
The bartender's wig's crooked, she's giving me the eye  
I might've said yes, but I laughed so hard I think I died._

_Now as you close your eyes, you know I'll be thinking about you  
My mistress she calls me, to stand in her spotlight again.  
I won't be alone, you that don't mean I'm not lonely.  
I've got nothing to prove, it's for you that I'd die to defend._

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
Lay you down, in a bed of roses."_

The song ended, but neither of them let go of the other until Jack placed a kiss onto the bare skin of her shoulder. "Sorry I don't have any roses." He whispered against her skin, making her shudder. She looked up at him, seeing the love in his eyes, and smiled.

"I don't need roses." She said softly. "I've got you."

She kissed him again, and this time, there was no bleering alarm that made them jump apart. Instead, before an opportunity arose for it to end, Jack lifted Kate off her feet, and carried her over to the couch again, their lips never breaking apart, and this time, they carried out thier loving act without tiny branches digging into their backs.


	4. A Reason For All That I Do

**Sorry It's taken me so long to update! For those who have read more of my stories, you know how useless I am at updating regularly, so sorry again for that, only this time, I was looking for the perfect song. And I found it :P So here you go, the fourth chapter:**

**xxx**

Jack awoke slowly, finding himself still laying on the couch. Most of the night he had been up and down what seemed like every ten minutes to answer the beeping that came from the annoying button that Locke insisted they press. Kate had slept soundly though the occassional beeping, and the sound that did disturb her sleep only caused her to grumble a little and turn in her slumber. Most of the time, Jack was jumping up trying to get the numbers put in before the alarm went off for too long. When morning drew closer, however, he realised that no doubt he was going to spend the day tending to people and seeing Kate, and a small amount of sleep would be useful, and he had lay down beside Kate, with his arm slung over her waist delicately, and drifted with ease into a peaceful sleep.

Yet, how he had opened his eyes, he realised that the comforting warmth that had radiated from infront of him hours before had gone, and knew without gazing down that Kate was no longer in his arms. Somehow, he had always dreaded this, waking up after a blissful night with her, and finding it all to be a dream. After all, their day yesterday had been nothing short of amazing, yet strangely, it all felt like it was a dream now that it was over, and Kate's absense only intensified this feeling.

His gaze fell upon the countdown timer. 4.05. The alarm would end up going off soon. Then when he saw the clock reading 6am, he realised that he had slept for over 3 hours, and that Kate must have woken up and entered the numbers before Locke had both their heads on a platter. Although Jack would willingly give up his head to wind John Locke up with this button, he wasn't willing to risk Kate's beautiful head alongside it. No, he expected her to be the one holding the platter trying to stop herself laughing.

His thoughts drifted to Kate once again, until he was brought swiftly out of them by the all too familiar beeping that pretty soon would turn into one of those annoying songs that you end up humming even though you hate them so much. He entered the numbers, grudgingly pressed execute, and then began his search for Kate around the hatch. Not only did he now have 2 hours to spare, but whoever was taking the next shift was going to be there before the alarm sounded again. In Jack's mind, this was a big result. The less time he had to spend in that chair the better. He'd rather sit on a fire ant's nest than...

Jack forced himself to stop thinking about all the outrageous things he'd rather do when he came into the kitchen. Kate wasn't there. Then he tried the bunk beds, figuring that maybe she had gone to lie down over there instead, but she hadn't. At last, however, he came to the corridor that lead to the shower area. He couldn't stop a playful grin from spreading over his face when he saw the steam seeping through the gap underneath the door. He shook himself to try and concentrate rather than focusing on the thought that Kate was showering. _No. Bad thoughts, Jack. Think about something else._

He tried to tell himself that now he had found her, he could go back, make some breakfast, and then when she was done, he could surprise her with his poor attempt at breakfast as he sometimes did before. Maybe with a guava or some mango.

_Or he could go inside..._

But he couldn't do that.

_Even if the thought was very tempting..._

He respected her privacy.

_Just the other side of the door..._

It was so simple, yet so wrong.

_Maybe she wouldn't mind..._

Maybe she'd kick his ass instead.

Jack was fighting hard against himself, but before he could come to a decision, he realised that the sound of the shower's deluge wasn't the only sound coming through the door. The loud trickling of water was now joined by a sweeter sound, one that he remembered from yesterday morning to be Kate's voice.

_"I'm not a perfect person.  
There's many things I wish I didn't do.  
But I continue learning,  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go.  
That I don't want you to know."_

It was different when she had sung with Shannon, Sun and Claire the night before, as that had been more withdrawn, like she had been afraid to release the true voice that he had heard in the jungle. It seemed to be stronger, with more emotion put into it, when she thought that no one was listening to her.

_"I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear."_

Jack was now standing with his ear nearly pressed to the door, a soppy smile on his face as he tried to keep himself silent so that she continued knowing that he wasn't there. Unfortunately this was also where Sawyer found him.

"Mornin' Doc." Jack immediately pressed his finger to his lips, telling Sawyer silently to shut the hell up. Sawyer raised his eyebrows, heard Kate singing and grinned curiously. "Well, well, well." He said softly. "Looks like Freckles is having fun this morning."

"Shut up, Sawyer." Jack hissed, thankfully, Kate wouldn't have heard them because she was drowning out their sound.

"She going on tour?" Sawyer asked. "I'm telling you, ya'll could make one hell of a batch of shaving cream for what it's worth on this island."

"Sawyer, shut up!" Jack repeated.

This time Sawyer listened.

_"I've found a reason for me,  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you..._

I'm not a perfect person,  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me,  
To chance who I used to be,  
A reason to start over knew,  
And the reason is you.

I've found a reason to show,  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you."

A few seconds passed, and Kate's voice started to hum a different tune, while Jack pushed Sawyer away from the door.

"Come on, let's go." Jack urged quietly.

"Why? Doesn't Freckles know that she's got an audience?" Sawyer said, making it as difficult as possible for Jack to move him by standing completely still.

"Just move, Sawyer."

"Naw, I'm not done yet." Sawyer grinned devilishly.

"Sawyer, what-?" He followed Sawyer with his eyes as he pushed past him, but as soon as he saw that he was approaching the shower door, his eyes widened. "NO!" He hissed loudly. But it was too late...

Sawyer knocked loudly on the door, and called just as loudly through it:

"Hey, Freckles, you gonna keep the noise down or shall I give American Idol a call?"

A few seconds passed, then:

"SAWYER?"

"Morning to you, too, Freckles." He called back cheerfully.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Adding to your gathering audience." He teased her. "Y'know, you've got quite a following out here..."

"Sawyer, I swear to god..."

"Relex, Sheena, there's only me and Doc out here."

Jack slumped his shoulders in defeat, and grabbed Sawyer roughly by the arm. "Are you done?" He asked.

"Not quite." He said. "Let's give her a scare."

"Let's not." Jack said forcefully.

"Aw, come on Doc, live a little."

"No, Sawyer."

Sawyer pleaded with him. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"I can think of a few better ways to have fun." Jack told him. "That don't include your stupid ideas."

"I'm sure you can." Sawyer said slyly, and nodded his head towards the door.

Kate, however, had her ear pressed to the other side of the door, listening curiously, and trying not to laugh at the pair.

"Sawyer, now's not the time to-"

But before Jack could finish his sentence, Sawyer had turned the handle, which didn't yet have a lock from the inside on it, and pushed the door open. Within a second, he had pushed Jack inside, and the pulled the door closed again. Jack was about to pull the door from the inside, until he heard the bolt being pulled across the outside of the door - the only way of locking the door at all.

"Uh oh." Jack muttered.

"I'll say."

Jack turned on the spot and saw Kate leaning against the counter behind him, clad only in the small towel he had caught her in before.

"Deja vu, much?" She teased. Jack had to laugh, if only to keep himself from the dangerous thoughts that he had to rid himself of before.

"Hey, Doc?" Sawyer called through the door.

Jack turned to it and banged it roughly. "Sawyer, let us out!" He ordered.

"Sorry, Doc. Not happening any time soon." He said slyly. "Now, if ya'll wanna come outta there, you're gonna have to listen to me."

"Now why should we do that?" Jack asked him.

"'Cause me and Lardo Hurley are the only ones down here for the next nine hours. And he's not coming anywhere near here." Sawyer told him. Jack rolled his eyes. "Now, Jacko, you didn't want to participate in any of my plans, did you?" He asked.

Jack sighed. "No."

"You called them stupid." Sawyer repeated. "And as much as I'm hurt, I'm just about to prove you wrong."

"Really?" Jack asked. He didn't trust himself to turn around and look at Kate.

"Oh yeah." Sawyer said. "I want you to turn around, and look at Freckles."

"Sawyer-"

"Just do it, Doc."

Jack turned around and looked at Kate standing their innocently. Her wet hair dangling over her bare shoulders, only a few inches of clear, unmarked skin revelaed before she was covered by a towel. The material clung to her body, revealing the shape of her breasts, and her hips, before stopping just above her knees, and showing off her long silky legs. Her arms were holding the towel up around her. He swallowed, unable to speak.

"Now." Sawyer said, a few seconds later. "I want you to tell me again that my ideas are stupid."

Only Jack couldn't. Sawyer had locked him in a room with Kate, who was wearing only a towel, and he had called the idea stupid? He was better off calling himself stupid! Jack didn't speak, or make any move to show that he had heard Sawyer, as he couldn't take his eyes off of Kate.

"You've got nine hours." Sawyer told him, and then they heard his footsteps get quieter and quieter as he disappeared down the hall.

Kate moved first, laughing a little, and sitting up on the counter. "So...nine hours." She began awkwardly, though she didn't know why it felt so awkward after yesterday.

"A lot more than six." Jack mused, coming over to stand infront of her.

"What do we do for nine hours?" Kate asked innocently, though Jack could see straight away what she had in mind.

His hands came to rest gently on her bare knees. "I can think of something." He muttered, leaning forwards. He met Kate in a gentle kiss that started slow, but soon heated up until they could control themselves no longer.

Gap while readers imagination goes wild

Nine hours later, as promised, Sawyer had unlocked the door, only to wind him up, the pair had come up with a plan themselves. So Sawyer had, strangely, walked in on a game of cards between Jack and Kate, that Jack had left on the counter a few days before, having taken them out of his pocket when he showered.

"What the-?"

Jack and Kate looked up. "Hey Sawyer." They answered, before Kate turned back to Jack. "Got any threes?"

Jack shook his head. "Go fish."

Sawyer smirked. "Nice try, guys, but this ain't the only time I've been for a wander down here." He told them, as Kate picked up the last card she needed and thereby won the game. She got to her feet, now fully dressed again, and was followed by Jack. They both looked at him, and then at each other, clearly thinking that he was lying. Sawyer winked at them as they started to leave the room. "Always thought you'd be more of a screamer personally, Freckles." He teased.

Jack and Kate both blushed, and hurried away from Sawyer.


End file.
